The Belmonts are not Gone (Timeline A)
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Join young Nathan Graves and Hugh on a massive adventure where they hop into a different dimension and almost break space time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _**(timeline A)**_

It had been 32 years since the birth of Miracle Belmont. She was enjoying her life as a single child to Richter and Alucard. Her 'mother' coped quite well with raising a Vampiric child. He'd grown quite attached to his little girl, considering the fact that she's the only one of Richter's children that he's had an influence on. His first child, Matthew couldn't remember much of his father and his mother had almost forced him to become a doctor, instead of a Vampire Hunter. Which is what he was born to be. The Belmont ghosts watched over the child, but without the hunter training, he was a easy target for Dracula's minions to snatch. Annette didn't understand this fact. Even when Richter came over to her house when their son was 14, she refused to let him train his son in the ancient ways of a hunter. Why? She didn't want her son to end up like his father. To be controlled by the dark Lord's power and manipulated to doing things that he didn't know were happening. The Belmont warrior understood her reasoning, but he would be a sitting duck if the creatures of the night were to ever come for him. The same with his daughters. By the looks of things, none of his children had any kind of magical abilities that the family were well known for. Even the Perception ability had been weakened.

Richter stood in front of Annette's door, he knocked on it and waited for her to answer. Miracle stood next to her 'mother'. Her hair was a soft light brown and her eyes were heterochromic, one was an icy blue and the other was golden. Richter's ex-wife came to the door and she gave him a 'what the hell are you doing here?' look.

She sighed as she took notice of the young woman that was standing next to her old husband.

"New wife?" she asked.

The girl shook her head, "I'm his daughter."  
"What? When? Who?" she gasped.

"Allow me to come in and I will tell you."  
"Fine."

"Thank you." Miracle said polity.

Not much had changed since Richter had left the house to his ex. The walls were a different colour, they were now white for some reason and the curtains were a crimson red. The furniture had been moved around, but apart from that it was the same. Miracle sat down on the sofa, allowing her scarlet pink fancy dress to flow onto the floor. She was just about to take off the cloak, but her 'mother' shook his head as Annette vanished off to get some tea.

She returned with a full teapot on a tray with some biscuits and tea cups.

"So this is your ex? Why did you break up? She seems nice."

"It's a long story honey." Richter said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why have you come knocking at my door Richter?"  
"I needed to tell you something."  
Annette was now 56 and her old age was beginning to show. Richter had noticed that the swine that she had cheated with was nowhere to be seen. She looked down at her hands and she allowed a single tear to drop onto her hand.

"Annette?"  
"I'm sorry. It's just, I haven't seen you in such a long time Richter. I forgot how beautiful your smile was."  
"Oh..."  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she said pouring the tea, "Sugar dear?"

"No thank you." Miracle said.

"I should tell you this before you start yapping Richter. Matthew got married."  
"What? Who to?"  
"She was a pretty girl, her name was Alexia Marquis."  
"My son married a Marquis!?"  
"I thought your families had settled their feud when you helped Cyril."  
"Oh, sorry." Richter said sipping his tea.

"Also, when you were taken to Castlevania I was pregnant. I had twin girls. They both moved to Spain for a while. I haven't heard from them. I named them Elizabeth and Gwendolyn. Just a question, is Simon still?"  
"Yes, I told you before my darling I can't get rid of him."

 _ **'Such is the fate of all mortals, they shall wither away by time...'**_

"One second Annette. What the hell Simon?"

 _ **'Oh... I got bored so, I just said random time related nonsense.'**_

"Have you been chatting with Aeon again?" Miracle asked.

 _ **'Maybe...'**_

"Wait, how come she can hear that ghost?" Annette asked.

"I was getting to that. It's because of her magic. She's part Vampire."

"What?"

Miracle pulled off the cloak and allowed her hood to fall from her head. To reveal her heterochromic eyes. Annette was amazed at the creature that stood before her, but she was really confused.

"But female Vampires can't have children." she said.

"I know, I'm her mother."

"WHAT?" she said nearly dropping her tea, "How is that-?"  
"When I was taken to Castlevania a witch cast a spell on me. So I could get pregnant upon male sexual contact every ten-ish years. The reason for this was because Dracula fancied me and wanted me to be his Queen."  
"Oh my, so is she...Dracula's?"

Miracle shook her head, "I'm Dracula's Granddaughter."  
"Oh, he had a son?"  
"Remember that blond man that came to the door with me when I came back to you and Simon ruined our marriage?"  
"Yes, oh... He's the son of Dracula?"  
Richter nodded, "He's a Dhampir, only half Vampire."  
"Ah, I see. But that means you're gay."  
"I have Simon living in me, it was going to happen eventually. He's the Dhampir's first mate. I just brought the two of them back together."  
"Although I think that father loves mother more than Grandfather."  
"Miracle. Don't say that, you'll piss Simon off. You know what he's like."

"Just asking, does that mean that you have periods like a lady?"

"Sadly, yes my love. I've come into heat twice after Miracle was born. It takes a lot of restraint from him. But the scent of the season drives monsters with sensitive noses closer to me."  
"Easier to kill then." Annette said.

"Agreed."  
"Are you nearing a season?"  
"We'll have to see if father goes for him."  
"True."

"It was nice to see you again Richter." she said hugging onto him.

"I'm just glad that we settled all of this." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Richter and Miracle walked back into their house. The Renard family home had now become the home to Richter's new family. Maria was now in her fifties, with a Grandchild on the way. She was pretty excited about the whole thing. She was married to a man called Justin Gravestone. He was an accountant, with deep brown hair, cat green eyes and he always wore a black suit. He swept Maria off her feet when her and Richter went to a ball that the church was holding just four years after Miracle was born. Alucard stayed to look after their child, whilst the two of them went to have some fun.

At the time, Maria stood by the wine table, fetching some wine for the two of them. When Justin came over to her in his fancy suit and asked for a dance. She agreed and the two of them began courting. It was so cute.

Now, they both sit in the living room together, whist Maria knits scarves. She longed for the day that she could return back to the battlefield and hunt the monsters of the night again, but her Celestial Beasts had passed down to a new owner, leaving her almost powerless. She didn't mind though, she could finally get some time with her husband.

"Aunty, we're back." Miracle shouted.

"You act like a child." she answered.

"So." she folded her arms and huffed.

Alucard grabbed onto his mate's waist as he picked him up off the floor, cradling him in his arms.

The two of them shared a passionate kiss that made their daughter turn away in embarrassment.

"He's in heat." Miracle whispered to her aunt.

"Ah, how about the three of us go down the market to get some apples for a pie." Maria said.

"Ok, Justin. Are you coming?"

"Sure honey." he said as he walked out from the living room.

The three of them left before the homosexual couple could begin the tongue dance.

 _(M rated bit)_

Alucard carried his mate upstairs into their room as the others left the house. Maria had to give a good reason for Justin to leave the house, otherwise he won't leave. The Dhampir almost threw his mate onto the fluffy white sheets of the bed. Richter looked to his lover with his full of lust. Through the eyes of his lover, he was able to see that Simon was watching the two of them, waiting for the sinful act to begin.

The Dhampir began to removed his shirt as he did, Richter grabbed onto the sheets and tugged on them, his mate was just too sexy for him. Alucard allowed the shirt to remain on his shoulders as he pressed his and Richter's lips together. The two of them couldn't remember when they last had a moment like this. Alucard placed his freezing hand up Richter's shirt and he slowly traced his index finger down his body. The human cried out in pleasure as he did so, spreading his legs out as his lover ran his finger down him. Alucard smiled as his mate's body was asking for the what was about to come. The Dhampir unbuttoned Richter's shirt and began to lick at his bare chest. He did it at a snail's pace, Richter's mind and body went nuts with the arousing pleasure.

As he continued to lick his chest, Alucard placed his hand down his lover's trousers. Latching onto his swollen length.

"Wh-What are you?"

"Shush...I want to completely make love to you."

Alucard began to stroke his lover's erect member as he did, he gently pulled down his lover's trousers and his own. With each stroke Richter gave out a load moan that the older man was hoping for.

"Adrian..."

"It's ok Honeybee." he said gently.

It was at that moment when Richter released on his mate's hand and the blond male smiled. His lover's breaths were short and rushed, he placed his hands over his head as he noticed that his length was still hard.

"I guess I'm going to have to try harder my darling. You are holding it in love."  
"I-I know that." he said trying to get some of his breath back.

Alucard took some of the cum that was in his hand and placed it on two of his fingers. He then jabbed them into his lover's body.  
"Ahhhh! You, don't need to- do that."

"I know, but I'm experimenting."

 _ **'No, keep it coming!'**_

"See Simon likes it." he said.

Alucard allowed his fingers to fully explore inside his lover, until he found his other entrance. That was when Richter gave out a massive moan. Alucard knew that his mate was fully in heat, he placed his other three fingers up his male vagina as he did, Richter jolted up. His hands clawed on his mate's shoulders as the fingers moved around in his most intimate area.

"Are you sure you want to? You're in the height of the season."

 _ **'He knows, now just mate with him darling.'**_

"Crap, now I've made Simon horny."

"You've, already started."

Alucard pulled his fingers out in one swift movement, his mate had begun to relax as he placed his erect length at his mate's plucked pink opening. He kissed Richter softly before allowing himself to plunged into his mate.

Richter cried out in pleasure as Alucard began to bury deep within his warmth, something that he'd been longing for a long time. With every thrust, Richter's moans got louder and louder as he became closer and closer to his other entrance. With another hard shove his mate shrieked out at the top of his lungs as his love dived into his inner entrance. As he drove deeper into his lover, he couldn't help but increase the speed and the strength of the thrusts.

"ADRIAN!" he cried out to the heavens.

That just made the Dhampir plunge deeper into his human mate. Richter's nails dug into the skin of his lover, it was at that moment when Alucard released into his lover as he did Richter's eyes opened up their flood gate.

The two of them lay on the bed as the Dhampir withdrew from Richter. They were both severally tired from it, the both of them were out of breath and they couldn't feel their legs.

Out of the blue, Richter suddenly passionately kissed his lover. It was nothing strange, it just didn't feel like a kiss that Richter would give...

"Simon..." Alucard breathed the name of his first mate.

"Hello Pudding." he said, allowing Richter's body to take on his form, "Richter's still got some you know."  
"How did he? You devious thing, you made him hold it. I find that kind of sexy."

"Thank you." Simon said as he wiped his eyes than he mounted onto Alucard.

The ginger Belmont passionately kissed his old lover. Simon spread Alucard's legs out, as he did, the Belmont licked at his lover's entrance and balls. He placed his lover's length inside of his mouth, which he liked...

"Simon, please!"

The Belmont warrior couldn't hear him though, he was too busy making his own fun. The ginger male made his tongue lap dance all over his lover's length. Alucard couldn't help but cry out in the sheer bliss of treatment that Simon was doing to him. The human allowed his lover a moment to collect himself, before plunging in raw.

"AHHH!"

"I'm sorry darling, I couldn't be arsed to do all the preps."  
"That's fine, nah hahanhahhhhahahhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!"

Simon shoved into his lover with so much force that he pushed the two of them up the bed. Alucard cried out as tears fell from the corner of his eyes.

"Harder."

"Huh, I have the Vampire Prince begging."  
"Simon! You're an ass!"

"I KNOW!"

Simon drove into his lover with all of his strength as the ginger released into his lover, Alucard gave out a Demonic sounding scream. It was at that moment when Maria's pregnant daughter burst into the room.

"STOP MAKING ALL THE-..."

 _ **Servine; How did I used to write this stuff ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _(4 months later)_

"Move your ass, otherwise master will get mad at you again."

Nathan Graves was an apprentice Vampire Hunter. He was being trained by the great Morris Baldwin, one of the best hunters in the land. He and Nathan's parents managed to prevent the return of Count Dracula just ten years ago. The young hunter was accompanied by Morris' son Hugh. The two of them had become good friends over the years, they were almost like brothers. The two of them were carrying a heavy log back of Hugh's father. The only problem, they were both extremely vulnerable at the moment. The pair of them kept a sharp eye as the saw Morris' log cabin in the distance.

"There you both are. I was beginning to get worried." Morris said.

"That's ok father."  
"I blame Hugh, he's a right slow thing."  
Morris just laughed at that comment, "Place the log outside the wood shed, we'll chop it up after lunch."  
"Ok." Nathan said.

"Father do you need us to go into town anytime soon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He hopes to snatch a hot girl." Nathan said as his friend blushed the colour of a red rose.

"Oh son. You're old enough to go to town by yourself."  
"But you said to bring someone with me at all times."  
"Yes, but you are both fully trained hunters now."  
"Ok father."

"Good." 

After the three of them had some food, the two young men grabbed their axes and began to hack away at wood that was right in front of them. All was well, until the two of them heard the sound of rustling in the nearby bushes, followed by the sound of a woman's cries. The cries were not that of pain, but something else. The two hunter's sprung into action. They put down their axes and ran to grab their weapons, then they headed into the wilderness.

The woman was a blonde haired regal lady. Her dress was made from expensive lavender coloured silk, decorated in beautiful pattens. Her hat matched the colour of her dress and had a dark blue feather in it. Her eyes were a greeny colour.

The man that was lying on top of her had ginger hair, blue eyes and also wore fancy clothing. The lady that was on the bottom looked like she was having a nice time with the man. Both hunters watched behind a thick bush as they continued with their private moment.

The man stopped kissing the side of the lady's throat for a second to look at her beautiful face. He smiled as he traced his hand around her hairline. She was begging for more. The man looked like he was about to kiss her, but a massive long razor tongue sprouted out from the back of his throat, jabbing into her mouth. The hunters jumped over the bush that they were hiding behind and Nathan grabbed the creature by the throat, ripping him off the girl. The woman could barely breath, her throat felt like a knife had cut it open several times over. The hunter flicked the creature over into a tree and Hugh held his sword out to the beast.

"What is he?" she asked.

"A Cave Troll, now get out of here ma'lady." Nathan said.

"What did you just say that I was?" the monster said as the lady ran for her life.  
"A Cave Troll. It explains the elongated tongue." Hugh agreed.

The creature that was being held at sword point began to laugh, "Fine, I'll educate you newbies."  
"Hey! We are trained hunters." Hugh said thrusting his sword forwards.

"I doesn't look that way." he said.

He placed his hand over his head and traced it down his body. As he did, sparkles fell from his fingertips and his true form was revealed. The monster had wings, big beautiful black wings, the two hunters were shocked at this. They had never seen a creature that could do this before. His hair had turned from a ginger colour to a silky pink. The monster's eyes were a cherry red and there was little clothing covering his body. At the end of his fingers were long black claws as he stood up the new hunters could see that the creature had some fangs tucked behind his lips.

"Ah, you're a Vampire." Hugh said.

"What? No."

Morris ran to his apprentices to see that they were holding a rare creature at sword point.

"An Incubus, a truly beautiful creature."

"I have bad new to inform upon you young hunters. Your master is gay."

"You wish Demon." Morris said as he pulled out his sword.

"Ahh! Double sword point!" the Demon said.

"Yes now prepare to die!" Nathan said as he cracked his whip on the tree.

The Demon wasn't phased by that at all, he's expression remained the same. Dull and unimpressed by the newbies. The Demon grew tired of their games and as his eyes shone a bright red, all of the humans fell to the ground clenching their heads.

"What the hell?" Morris said though the pain.

The monster knelt down beside the hunter, "You humans are weak and are not worth my time. Plus you ruined dinner."

"My apologies Demon."

"Not your fault that your pupils allowed my dinner to get away. So, which one of them do you want to die first."  
"Neither you swine."

"How dare you?"

"Magnus, stop." a voice said.

"Shit." the Demon said as his eyes reverted back to normal, releasing the humans from his grasp, "What are you doing here? I haven't done anything."  
"According to my records, you are supposed to be dead." the white haired man said.

"I just barely survived what Adrian and Richter did to me. My claws have only just now grown back to full length."  
"Who healed you?"

"Shouldn't you know? You can see everything, can't you? I guess you want it by mouth then. It was Shaft."

"Shaft!?"  
"Yes, I assume that he wasn't meant to live either, judging by your reaction."  
"No he was supposed to die in 1792 when the Belmont destroyed Dracula."

"I'm also certain that the ginger Belmont wasn't supposed to sink into Richter."  
"Richter should have died delivering that child." the white haired one said.

"He survived." Magnus said looking at his claws, "Him and Adrian are having a nice life together."  
"Hum, cute."  
"Now why don't you turn into a pussy cat and leave."  
"Because I have business with you."  
"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No, I think it would be cruel if I did. Even if you are a Demon. I see that even you fear death. Now fly away."  
Magnus did as the young man asked as the Demon flew away, Nathan got up off the floor and slapped the white haired boy.  
"Why did you let him get away!?"

"Like I said, it would be cruel to do so."  
"Just who are you anyway?" Hugh asked.

"I cannot tell you." the young man said as he vanished away.

"He's a strange young man." Morris said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Richter had ended the life of yet another monster. The Werewolf lay dead on the ground right by his feet. Its blood dripped out from its body and stained the lush grass that was once a vibrant green. The Belmont warrior could feel the return of his family's nemesis. The time was near and Richter knew that there was no other Belmont to take him out. With the Vampire Killer by his side, he ran to the nearby town to rent a horse.

 _'Richter, is that a good idea?'_ Trevor said.

The Belmont looked towards his ancestor's spirit and sighed, "Then tell Adrian."

 _'Richter!'_ Trevor said as his descendent pulled on the horse's reins and rode away.

 _(1 month later)_

Richter's senses had lead him to a castle in Austria. The whole castle oozed with evil energy, similar to that of Castlevania. He tired the horse to a tree, he knew that this wouldn't take long.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"Welcome back my Lord." Carmilla said.

"It's good to be back, thank you."  
"Anything for you my Lord."  
"(Crap) Stop there Dracula!" Morris said as he charged into the room.

"What do we have here?" Dracula said.

Morris' son and pupil followed him into the room as the count smiled at the humans that were standing there, ready to fight.

"I remember you, how dare you seal me away."  
"It had to be done." Morris said.  
"Where are the Belmonts?" Carmilla said.

"Vanished, but humanity doesn't need them. Anyone can stop Dracula. How hard can it be to destroy him?" Nathan said.

"Such a naïve boy. What should we do with him?"

"They should leave this castle." a voice said.

It came from behind Hugh, it was the white haired boy that saved the Incubus. He carried a stern look on his face as he approached the Dark Lord.

"Of all the people to show up, it had to be you." Carmilla said, "What is your business?"  
"To kill Dracula." he said.

"What? You can't, you are a neutral being. You can't change what is meant to happen."  
"Do I sense panic from you Mathias? But that is the point, you we not supposed to be released from your seal."

"Well, I broke him out."

The white haired man gave a firm backhand to both Carmilla and Dracula.

"He's got some balls." Hugh said.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Dracula said.

"Do not push your luck Mathias. I am simply here to erase this event."  
"Erase?" Nathan said, "Why don't you just let it play out?"  
"Because Nathan Graves, my master does not wish that to happen."  
"Screw your master!" Dracula said.

"What?"  
"Your master is just a corrupt ruler, using us as his own personal life-size doll house." the Vampire continued.

"Kind of like you and the humans." the albino replied.

"Damn, I like this guy." Hugh said to his father.

"Now allow me to do my job."

It was at that moment, when the white haired man was struck. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood as he landed on the ground, Dracula made the floor shatter away. Leaving only Morris.

"HUGH, NATHAN!"

The three of them landed on solid ground, they had fallen into the room below. Hugh walked up to the white haired man to assess his wounds.

"He's still alive."  
"Oh thank the Lord. What hit him?" Nathan asked.

"Good point, the weapon was invisible."

"Do you think he's going to live?"

Hugh looked the massive gash that was along this back. The wound was just millimetres away from his spine. Blood continued to pour out of the young man's body as it did, Nathan grew more worried for him by the second.

Hugh ripped off a large portion the clothing on his lower half. He wrapped it around the wound, making sure it was tight enough. Just before he finished bandaging the wound up, he noticed that within the albino's blood there was a purple substance.

"He's poisoned."  
"Shit, do you think he'll make it to the nearby town?"  
"I'm not sure. Depends how strong the poison is."  
The injured albino began to open his eyes, he looked at the boys and gave a weak smile.

"You're going to be ok." Hugh said.

"You do not need to worry yourselves."  
"Yes we do, you must be pretty powerful to stand up to Dracula the way that you did." Nathan said.

The albino sighed, "I guess I better tell you."  
"Tell us what?" Hugh said as he picked the albino off the floor.

"My name is Aeon, I am a Guardian of Father Time."  
"NO WAY! He exists!" Nathan said.

"Of course he does. My power is just a fragment of his."  
"Damn. Now I see why Dracula was afraid of you." Nathan said, "Can reverse time so you're not injured any more?"  
"I cannot change my future or my past."  
"Oh I see." Nathan said.

"Looks like you are going to be protecting us Nathan Graves."  
"What? No Hugh can-"  
It was at that moment when Nathan realised that his friend was already carrying Aeon's body. The young hunter sighed, "Fine, I'll protected you."

"Good." Hugh said.

"So can you use any of your abilities right now?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I can, just I would prefer not to right now. Injured."  
"Ok." Nathan said as they started to walk with the albino.

"Are there other Guardians?" Hugh asked.

"Yes, but I cannot tell you that much about them."  
"Why not?"

"Because young Nathan Graves, no mortals are supposed to know that we exist. We work without any one knowing that we were there in the first place."  
"I see, so what do you do?"  
"Nathan, he can't tell use that. Can you?" Hugh said, secretly hoping that Aeon was allowed to say what he does.

"I can tell you that. We travel through time to make sure that everything stays in check, so events happen like they are supposed to. We also have to close Time Rifts that occur throughout the ages."  
"Are they caused by you lot?" Nathan asked.

"They can be caused by a witch using her ability to see into the future or to freeze time. Time is very fragile." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morris slowly awakened from his unconscious state, he looked around his surroundings. Until he noticed that there was a man standing on the other side of the hole where Nathan and his son had fallen. He could see that the man was smiling, as the man began to run and jump over the hole like it was a grain of sand. He stood proudly on his legs as he helped the older man up.

"Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Richter Belmont."  
"A Belmont? That can't be."  
"Well, a member of the family." he said holding up Vampire Killer to him.

"Why didn't you come ten years ago?"  
"I was fighting with my ex so my son could take up the whip."  
"Did it work?"  
"No, and now I have to kill Dracula again."

"I see." Morris looked down to the Belmont's stomach.

Richter's eyes looked down as well, "Oh."  
 _ **'A baby!? Beautiful...'**_

"How is that-?"  
"A spell sir. What's your name?"  
"Morris Baldwin. My son and apprentice fell down that hole when Dracula awoke. A white haired young man with a monocle came and threatened the count."  
"That's Aeon, he's a Guardian of Time."  
"Wow..."  
"Obviously something isn't right."

"Maybe we should team up to find them."  
"Alright, allow my abilities to guide us."

 _ **'Cut the crap Richter.'**_

"You can shut it Simon."

"One of the ghosts are here?"

"Yeah in me."  
 _ **'S'up baby.'**_

"Leave it alone."  
"Does the father know?"  
"No, I didn't until now. If I would have known before coming here I wouldn't have came. But I'm here now, so let's get going."

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Aeon had passed into the realm of unconsciousness and at the worst time ever. The three of them walked into a large room, as they did the sound of a low growl filled the whole room. As the two men looked around a giant Cerberus came out from the shadows.

"Oh crap." Hugh said, "Had to be a Cerberus."  
The Cerberus' fur changed from a black to a red as it howled up into the skies. It fired off a clear beam at the two of them. Hugh found it pretty hard to dodge holding another person in his arms. The beast fired off a second beam that hit Hugh and Aeon.

"HUGH!"

The swordsman smacked into the wall with Aeon still in his arms. He placed the teen on the floor, his breathing was slow and staggered. Hugh didn't want to leave him in the state that he was in, but they would all die if he stayed. He drew his sword as the beast fired off a third beam. The long haired male dodged the attack, but as he did, Nathan was struck by it. He fell into a different wall to where Hugh had placed Aeon. The swordsman leaped up into the air and sliced a massive gash in the wolf's fur. It changed again. The Cerberus' fur changed from a red to a blue and it fired off three balls of lightning into the air, which fired high volts of lightning to the ground. They moved closer to the two humans that opposed the creature. Nathan arose from his painful position and jumped up into the air, slamming the whip on the wolf's body as he did so. The wolf fell to the ground, but it changed again. It went from the blue back to its original colour, with saliva dripping from its mouth. The wolf begun to charge.

"Time, stop!" followed by a click from his fingers.

The wolf had completely froze, both of the men were amazed at this.

"Kill it, I cannot keep time frozen for long." Aeon said weakly.

Hugh jumped up into the air and sliced each head of the Cerberus. Once time had returned to normal, the wolf lay there with its severed heads around it. Hugh came over to Aeon, who was struggling to catch his breath.

"You didn't have to do that." Hugh said picking him back up.

"It is fine. I mainly did that so my master know that I still live."  
"Ok." Nathan said.

It was at that moment when an idea popped into Hugh's head, "We should split."

"What?" Nathan said as Aeon passed out again, "See he's in no condition for us to do that. You can't carry him and fight at the same time, we just proved that a minute ago."  
"I was just surprised by the beast, that's all. We'll cover more ground if we split."

"Alright, fine. Just take care of Aeon. I'll go and find your father."  
"Ok."

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Hugh walked all the way to the Observation Tower without fighting any of the monsters that lived in the castle. As the man walked into the room, the door suddenly shut on him, but he wasn't phased.

"You have really out done yourself this time." a woman's voice said.

"I have to agree with you." a male voice said as he flexed his wings.

Dracula walked into the room as his subjects smiled and revealed themselves.

"What should we do with the boy my Lord?" Carmilla asked.

"I say we use him to kill the other one, since he's already under Magnus' spell." Death said.

"I agree, Carmilla. Is it possible for Actrise to distort time if she used Aeon as a catalyst?"  
"Maybe my Lord." she said.

"But time is already messed up. All this isn't suppose to be happening." Magnus said.

"And why is that?" the count said.

"Because the wound that I received from Adrian should have killed me, but I survived."  
"So this is the result of that." Carmilla said as Aeon slowly opened his eyes, "Looks like the cat is awake. Hello kitty."

"Do not talk to me like that."

"Aww, he's so cute you know. Hugh, I'll take him."

Hugh allowed the Vampire to take Aeon from his arms, the guardian was too weak. The poison had worked quicker than he'd anticipated. He was just about to stop time when Death controlled the poison that was flowing through him, forcing it to travel faster around his body. Rendering him unconscious.

"Actrise is free to do as she wishes." Death said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nathan moved into the next room after a hard struggle with the monsters that came before it. He hoped that this room didn't have some giant monster behind it, as he opened the door he just wanted to curse. Behind the door was two giant dragons. He jumped onto the platform that was in the middle of the two dragons. They moved their elongated necks around so they could see their opponent. Nathan began to whip at their heads, as he did, the dragon on the right began to spit fire out from its mouth. The hunter tried to move out of the way of the fire, but the other dragon was in the way. He had to move, he threw a cross at the left dragon to get it to move its head so he could dodge the fire. But he wasn't quick enough to pull this off, so his left arm got caught in the flames.

The young hunter whipped at the dragon on the left, but the right dragon continued to blow fire at his face. The hunter was at a loss, he just wished that him and Hugh hadn't split up from each other. He was regretting his decision.

It was at that moment when both of the dragons looked towards the wall on the left side. Nathan looked at both of them with a confused look on his face as an albino fell through the wall. When the boy landed his slammed his face into the ground, skidding as he did so. Both of the dragons started to growl at him as he got up from his funny act.

"What the?" he said looking up and noticing the dragons, "Shit. Kutone! Come!"

The boy's eyes turned from a grey colour to a deep sky blue as the creature, Kutone came to him. It was a giant Quetzalcoatl, the bone dragon flew up into the air with a massive roar as it began to attack the enemy. The Zombie Dragons roared at they tried to spit fire at the summoned creature, but their attack went straight through its body. The boy then jumped up to where Nathan was and fired a powerful lightning bolt in both of the dragons' direction.

"Are you going to just stand there?" he said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Do I have to do everything?" he said.

The boy allowed a flare to fall from his hand, as it travelled onto the floor, it created pillars of fire that raced across the ground. Severally injuring both of the dragons in one flare. The boy's flashed a crimson red as he allowed a load of Larva Demons to come from his fingertips to attack the beasts. The two dragons fell to the ground, dead.

"Oh my." Nathan said, "Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Soma Cruz and this is Kutone. She's my favourite Guardian Soul."

"She's a monster."

Soma shook his head, "She's under my command. Aren't you?"  
Kutone roared into the sky as a replay, "See, she's harmless to humans."

"Right... You have some insane power Soma."  
"Yes, stranger."  
"Oh, I'm Nathan Graves."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"So, why did you smack your face on the floor?"  
"Well, I went into the fridge to get the last slice of chocolate cake that was there. I reached in, cuz it was right at the back and now I'm here. I wonder if Yoko has been experimenting with her spells again..."  
"Right... Anyway, do you fancy coming with me to the top of this castle?"  
"Ok, were are we?"

"Carmilla's Castle, which is located in Austria."  
"AUSTRIA!? I was in Japan."  
"I guess your friend must be playing tricks on you."  
"I guess so." Soma said.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

The pair of them walked into another room, this room had a strange air about it. Kutone began to growl as something began to move in the wall. Nathan brandished his whip out and Soma summoned a massive scythe. As the weapon that the albino summoned came into his hand, the creature in the wall moved violently, until it came out.

"What the fuck man? That's my scythe." Death said.  
"I know, I found it in Castlevania after I defeated you."  
"What!? I don't leave my scythe lying around."  
"Well, you did."

Kutone still continued to growl as they argued on.

"SOMA IS FROM THE FUTURE!" a familiar voice said.

The hunters looked up and saw that Aeon was being held by thorned vines. The thorns penetrated his arms, legs and torso. His blood dripped into a cauldron that they had failed to notice.

"AEON!" Nathan screamed.

"Who?" Soma questioned.

"He's a Time Guardian."  
"Like the rabbit. He was annoying."  
"Chronomage was just setting you on the right path Soma Cruz."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I sense a great power within this albino. Aeon tell me what it is."  
Death said holding his scythe firmly in his hand.

"Why should I tell?"

"How dare you?"

"What are you doing to Aeon!?" Nathan shouted.

"We are using his blood to distort time itself. Sadly, the spell has to have a continuous supply of his blood, so I can't just kill him and that would be that. You Time Travellers really annoy the hell out of me."  
"Sorry." Aeon coughed.

Soma charged up to Death and jumped into the air. Both of their scythes clashed together, when they did, a bunch of lost souls escaped from both of the scythes. Kutone came charging up to the skeleton, but Death only had to swing his scythe once, before Kutone was on the ground.  
"KUTONE! No one hurts her."  
"I thought nobody could." Nathan said.

"I can't kill her, but my scythe can bat her away." Death said.

Kutone suddenly disappeared and Soma fired a giant white beam from his hands as his eyes turned back blue. Death was flicked into the wall as this happened.

"What the-? Who and what are you?"  
"The name's Soma Cruz and I'm a human."  
"Bullshit you are."  
"I command you to release Aeon."  
"Hell no."  
"Do it!"

As Soma said that his eyes flashed a different colour. A blood red with the tint of pink, "As you wish." the vines that were holding Aeon vanished and the guardian was brought to the ground. Before Death left he mutter one last thing to Soma, "Master."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soma caught the guardian as he fell to the ground, his eyes opened wide as his vision took in the sight of the albino. Aeon smiled as the boy looked at his wounds. Nathan came over as he did the guardian's expression changed.

"What are you doing here Soma?" Aeon said weakly.

"I was getting cake and Yoko must have made a portal to Austria in the fridge."  
"This is 1830."

"WHAT!? I travelled through time...I'm the Doctor."  
"No, that would be me."  
"So how did the time portal get in the fridge?" Nathan asked.

"Time has become fragmented. Like I said, this all isn't meant to happen. But it has gotten worse."  
"Worse? How?" Nathan said.

"Dracula was not supposed to be revived ten years ago. Shanoa was the last person to slay him, then he would return in 1917. I should not tell you this, but time is coming to a stand still in this world."  
"What!?" the two of them said.

"Why is that?" Soma asked.

"Father's powers have become fractured. The Guardians of Time have one fragment of father's power. He fragmented his power shortly after he was created by God."  
"The God of Christianity is real?" Soma said, "I better turn Christian then."

"There are many Gods, even the Greek Gods are real. My master is the God of Time or Father Time."  
"Ah, so what made him fragment his power?" Soma asked.

"He was attacked by Death. He didn't do too much damage to father, but it was enough for him to realise that he needed protectors. He couldn't keep time flowing in every dimension, and keep track if any time rifts occur. The second one is our job."  
"I see." Soma said, "So is time collapsing then?"  
"Since you stepped through the cracks, I would think so. Think of time like a layer of glass. It is so easy to break, but hard to without the right materials."  
Nathan and Soma just looked at each other with a blank look.

"Soma, I want you to phone Julius."

"That wouldn't work."

"Just do it. Also, Nathan do not ask questions about what that device is."

"Ok."

Soma pulled out his iPhone17, it was more like a small tablet then a phone. He unlocked the phone and called Julius, also he put the phone on speaker.

 _'Hello Soma. Where are you? I have a mountain of paperwork that you haven't- wait that's Graham's. Sorry, what's up?'_

"Oh my God." Soma said.

 _'What? Oh yeah, I shaved my moustache . It's not that amazing'_

"No, well that is amazing. But I'm calling from 1830."  
 _'Bullshit. How?'_

"The wall of time has been broken Belmont. Allowing anomalies to occur, like this one." Aeon said.

 _'But how?'_

"Father has been injured."

 _'Oh.'_

"Have you noticed any strange things happening over at you end?" Soma asked.

 _'Well, they reported on the national news that parts of Greenland, the south of Chile and Argentina have started to 'freeze over.''_

"Oh." Soma said.

 _'I saw some snaps, the whole areas have become discoloured._ _They're calling it the grey force.'_

"Star Wars."

 _'That's going to be 60 in two years. That film pre-dates me.'_

"That's amazing. You found something that's even older than you." Soma said as he hung up.

"So your master is injured?" Nathan said.

"Father wakes up from keeping the flow of time in balance ever thousand years. That's when one of us take over for about 16 days, so he can have a break. But, since his injury ten years ago, he's been waking up monthly. That's when we knew that something was wrong."  
"So what happened ten years ago?" Soma asked.

"I'll just show you." Aeon said as he grabbed onto both of the boy's hands.

The three of them went into a deep sleep as Aeon allowed them to see the past.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

The Dimensional Rift was just an empty space that had blue spirals of energy everywhere. Over in the distance, there were black hole, leading to other world or dimensions. There was no floor either, so the guardians would be walking on nothing.

There master lay in the middle of the Rift, he was in human form at the moment, which wasn't like him at all. The dragon awoke from his millennium slumber as Saint Germain came over to him.

The human dragon had long navy blue hair. The hair was all different lengths, giving it a soft flat spiky look. His eyes were cat-like shape and they had an green glow to them. His massive black leather wings covered his whole body that had a light blue under wing, acting like a blanket and his almost black tail was curled around his body for comfort, keeping away from the magical blue, pink and purple fire that calmly flowed on the end of his tail.

The guardian came up to his master as his eyes were beginning to open.

"Good day master. How are you this fine evening?" Germain said in a cheerful voice.

"Fine, I am starving and dehydrated."  
"I thought you might be. Allow me to take over whilst you sort yourself out."  
"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." he said bringing his whole body off the ground.

He found himself in the very many Rivers of Time. It was more like a lake. The river was surrounded by beautiful trees that were sprouting white blossom on their branches. The river began to twinkle in the light from the setting sun. The river began to shine a bright blue and twinkle brighter, as the master of time began to drink from it.  
At that moment, he sensed another being. Something that he'd never sensed before. He looked towards his left to see a man with long blond hair, sleeping on the riverbank. His large bat wings covered his body. As the master of time noticed him, the creature began to awaken.

"Oh, hello guardian." he said politely.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing for once."  
"You must be Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş."

"Yes. I am sorry if I do not know which one you are, I have only met Aeon."  
"I am Galamoth."  
"Wait, you mean that giant dinosaur creature wielding a lightning staff was you?"  
"I can take many forms my boy. It was a mere projection of me created by Shaft."  
"Ah I see. I wonder were he went. Because I did not kill him."  
"No, but that's ok. In a mirror reality you did."  
"Sorry, I do not know what that is. Please explain."  
"Mirror realities are just alternate realities to this one. Everything that happens here the opposite happens in the other. So, you did not kill Shaft in this reality. But your mirror self did. But also Dracula was revived in that one."

"I see why they are called that."

It was at that moment, when Galamoth was struck by a serious amount of pain, before being impaled by a sudden strike across the back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Galamoth fell to the floor onto the lush green grass as his sacred time blood began to stain the grass. The offender came out from the shadows of the thick foliage laughing with his scythe dripping with blood. The dragon slowly got back onto his feet as Alucard pulled out his sword, ready to oppose Death. The reaper began to laugh again at the young Prince's attempt to kill him.

"Aww, cute." Death mocked.

"Why you bastard?"

"Oh who knew Father Time had such a snake tongue. You Time Travellers annoy the shit out of me. You know, whenever one of my Reapers and one of your guardians are in the same area, it kills the Reaper. I only have so many of them you know."  
"Reapers are easier to make then my guardians."

"I do not care."  
"There is too much concentrated magic that flows around us. That is what kills your Reapers. I can not help that."  
"Well I could kill your guardians. But, then again. You felt it did you not."

"A mirror merging into this reality. WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
"Who said I did it?"  
"JUST TELL."

"Oh I just got Paranoia to use an actual mirror to use it as a gateway to another reality. He messed up a few things in that reality, causing Magnus to be resurrected. Well, more like survive the attack that Adrian did to him."  
"And now they are fusing. Why Death?"

"All shall fall into place." he said as he vanished away, "Come to Carmilla's Castle."

"That is a trap."  
"Sadly, Death is beyond our recollection. Since he is another God-like entity, I cannot see his future. I do not know if it is a trap or not." he said flying away on those massive wings.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"Alright Death. What are you doing?"

Galamoth's blood began to drip down his back and onto the crimson red rug that was on the ground. The dragon scanned the room with his eyes as he did Carmilla came out from the giant double doors that were in her throne room. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"This is an honour." she said, "What's a big strong dragon like you doing here?"  
"Death brought me."

"I see. You must be here for the ceremony."  
"Ceremony?"  
"Don't listen to that crazy woman!" a male voice said.

The man was a hunter, he came with a lady and another man. The man that came with him had silver spiky hair and the lady had long strawberry blonde. Carmilla laughed as the older man pulled out his sword.

"I am Morris Baldwin, this is James Graves and his wife Maggie. We are here to stop your ceremony."

"Really." she said as Death appeared behind her.

As she began to smile at Death, Dracula arose from the coffin that was behind the both of them. Galamoth's heart sank, for over a million years he'd kept time safe from shattering, but now he could feel that it was on the brink of breaking.

"YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS! Do you have any idea what you have done!?"  
"Revived Dracula." Carmilla said.

"Time is on the brink of shattering. Everything will freeze."  
"So." Dracula said.  
"What?" Morris said.

"Since when did I care about time? I am an immortal."  
"You are still affected by the witch spell Time Stop. You _will_ freeze."

"Really, Death. Kill him."  
"With pleasure master."

Galamoth barely dodged the scythe as it swung, aiming for his neck. He landed on his feet, but as he did, more blood poured out from the wound on his back. Death's scythe carries a special poison, that disables the regenerative abilities of magical begins, this includes ones with the powers over time. Galamoth and the Guardians of Time can't be killed by normal means, only an Angel of Death can kill them, otherwise their abilities force them to self revive. The wound on Galamoth's back also went onto his left wing, slicing the bone in two, but the wing was still attached.

Father Time pulled out his claws and charged at Death with poisonous claws of his own. Saint Germain can do the same, but that power comes with the sword that he carries with him. All the powers that the guardians can use came from their master. The powers that were in the fragments are now only at half the power they once were before they split.

It was at that moment, when Death swung his scythe once more, that a white wolf with red markings appeared. Biting the handle of the staff. Death flicked the wolf off the scythe, throwing her up into the air and slicing her as he did.

"AMATERASU!"

The cosplay Time Guardian lay on the ground with her body cut at the abdomen, _'I guess I am not strong enough to face Death.'_ she barked.

Amaterasu and Chronomage were the ones that received the weakest fragment of their master's power. They can only travel through time and freeze it, they were never meant to fight. But Amaterasu never understood that, so she tries and she had been training her teeth and learning how to wield a short sword. Her fragment had become stronger too.

"We just need to take you back to the river. Zeph-"

 _'Father don't. Death just wants us all to fall. I hope you're not still hungry.'_

"Famished."  
 _'Damn it.'_

Death swung his blade a second time. He managed to stabbed the giant blade into the body of Father Time.  
 _'Father!'_ Amaterasu whimpered as she fell into the unconscious realm.

Galamoth pulled out the blade from his body, as he did he jabbed his claws into Death's face.

As this fight was happening, Morris pulled out his sword. He was ready to face Dracula. Both of the hunters charged with their weapons ready. James allowed his whip to crack right at Dracula's face, the Vampire fell backwards as he lost his footing from the blow. Morris charged at the monster with his sword, but the Vampire dodged by turning into a black cloud of mist.

As the Vampire misted out of the way of the sword, Galamoth was struck by the scythe. He lay on the ground with server heavy breathing. Fighting after only just waking up, being dehydrated and starving was never a good idea.

"Now the ceremony can begin." he said holding his scythe above his head.

The scythe was just about to penetrate Father Time's heart, when another body block its desired path.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blood dripped down and onto the floor right by Father Time's cat guardian. The dragon was amazed that his cat took a hit for him. He looked into Aeon's eyes as he collapsed to the floor. Galamoth, overwhelmed with worry and guilt, transformed. He morphed into his awakened form, a massive dragon. The dragon's scales were a a deep blue that were almost black, it had two white horns that flowed with blue time veins like ribbons. A raging white, purple and pink fire came from the top of his head. He had golden crystals that were at the top of both his shoulders and his hips, that had blue, a darker blue and a purple flame coming out of them. His large wings were black, but looked a light blue in the bright sunlight and it had a light blue under wing. His underbelly was a brighter blue than the rest of his scales and his long tail still retained that beautiful flame from his human form. He also had a spiral pattern that started at his eye on both sides and trailed down his body.

The dragon roared as he picked up both of his guardians.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Both Soma and Nathan gasped as they were brought out from Aeon's memories. They both looked at each other as Aeon smiled and collapsed to the floor. Soma cradled him in his arms as he resummoned Kutone. His eyes shone a deep blue whilst she was out.

"What was the ritual Aeon?" Nathan asked.

"They wanted to fuse my master's soul with Dracula's. My master's injuries are the reason why time, is beginning to stand still."  
"I see. So how do we stop it? Do we need to heal your master?" Soma asked.

"My master will never truly heal until this whole mess is sorted out. We need to slay Dracula."  
"And Magnus?" Nathan said.

"I said it to him, it would be cruel to kill him. But I shall inform him that he can't have anything to do with Dracula any more."

"So off to kill Dracula?" Nathan said.

"Not so fast!" a voice said.

"Hugh!?" Nathan said.

"That's not Hugh. I've been through it before." Soma said.

Nathan looked into his friend's eyes and what he saw shocked him. He was being controlled, his eyes were a pinky colour. Nathan's hands clenched into a fist as he put his hand on his whip and drew the weapon out.

"Soma. Kill Dracula."  
"I'm not even supposed to-"  
"JUST DO IT!"

Soma nodded his head and placed Aeon onto Kutone's back. He held onto the reins that were attached to her neck and the two of them escaped.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Soma and Aeon had been wondering the hall for about half an hour now, the younger albino was lost. He didn't know the layout of this castle and also, Aeon had fallen asleep. Soma couldn't blame him, but it was at that moment when he heard the sound of footsteps. He told Kutone to stay where she was, she roared as she remained levitating in the air. Soma pulled out his sword and held it to the man's neck.

The man looked shocked as the albino allowed his arm to drop by his side. Soma then hugged onto the man that stood before him.

"RICHTER!"

"Do I know you?" he said as Morris came from around the cornier.

"No, not yet. I'm Soma a work mate of yours in the future."  
"The future? So Soma what are you doing here?"  
"OMG, you're pregnant in my time too. So, which one is it?"  
"err, second."  
"Oh, I won't say anything."  
"Son, we need to get back to business. I'm Morris."  
"Nice to meet you sir."  
"Richter and I have been searching for a way to the throne room for about an hour now."  
"Why doesn't Richter just sense to where Dracula is?"  
"That's the problem, my Perception ability is sending us all over the place. Dracula keeps moving."  
"Or it's because of my dark power."  
"Dark power?" Morris said.

"I don't want to spoil anything for Richter. But you always said that my power had the same presents as Death."  
"It does and it's irritating."  
 _ **'No shit.'**_

"SIMON!"

 _ **'Fuck off white boy.'**_

"I'm debating if that's racist or just insulting."

"He's talking about your hair Soma." Richter said.

 _ **'And what's racist anyway?'**_

"Never mind Simon." Soma said.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Eventually, the hunters made their way up to the throne room. Where Dracula waited for them on Carmilla's throne. He'd stolen her castle.

"Ha, lol."

"What?" Dracula said, "Who is this boy?"  
"I'm Soma and-"

Dracula began to growl as the scent of the Belmont blood hit his nostrils, "Hello Richter."  
"Oh, you remember me. I'm flattered."  
"No matter I shall-Are you pregnant?"  
"Guilty." he said.

 _ **'He has a nice bun in that oven.'**_

"Anyway, we're here to stop you. (Kutone, get Aeon out of here)"

The dragon nodded, before it entered the room, she flew out of an open window.  
"Fine if you wish to challenge me, then so be it."

"This will be easy."

Dracula flew up into the sky on his lathery wings. He allowed pillars of fire to engulf the floor. The three of them dodged it as Richter came charging at the Vampire with his whip firmly in hand. He allowed the whip to crack on his face as Soma's eyes flashed golden and the soul of Aguni placed his fire onto the ground, creating dangerous fire pillars. Richter allowed Simon to take control over his body and the fire that Soma created began to form a tornado around Dracula, which wasn't the best idea.

"I NEED MORE POWER!"

Dracula flapped his powerful wings to seize the flames that were surrounding him. What they saw was terrifying.

Dracula had transformed into what could only be described as a hell-spawn. He was giant, he two tails that had mouths at the end. Thunderous monster wings. His fangs had grown in size, he just looked like the scariest Devil they three of them had ever laid eyes upon.

 _ **'What the fuck?'**_

Simon spoke for everyone.

"This is my new power. I thank you Belmont."

 _ **'Shit.'**_

"Damn it." Richter said.

Soma licked his lips, they were dry and he allowed his eyes to flash red again. He used the Giant Great Armour soul to spin an oversized axe at Dracula's body, but this didn't phase the Vampire's new transformation. Soma begun to get worried as his eyes flashed red again, as he summoned a swarm of locust.

"Bugs! BAH! That won't hurt me." he said as the bug flew across his face.

"Fuck it, HYDRO STORM!"

The holy rain came pouring down onto Dracula's body as it did, smoke arose from his skin as he began to hiss at the Belmont warrior. He flicked one of his tails and it hit Richter in the chest, knocking him into the wall.

"RICHTER!" Morris said as he jumped up into the air and sliced the mouth off one of Dracula's tails.

The giant Vampire hissed as the segregated tail lay on the floor in a pool of blood. Richter looked towards Morris as the older man ran over to him.

"You ok Richter?"

"I'm not bleeding am I?"  
"No, I don't think so."

Richter arose back onto his feet as his eyes to turn into an aqua blue, the water began to rise up off the floor as Nathan and Hugh walked into the room.

The Holy Water began to swirl around the monster that was in the centre of the room. Soma allowed himself to glow in a dark red aura and he jumped into the water.

"Get back to your own reality." he said as he sliced Dracula through his heart.

Soma landed gracefully on the ground as the strange red aura faded away.

"You ok Soma?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here."

All of them escaped just in the nick of time, Carmilla's Castle began to collapse as they all reached the cliff. It fell in a hep as Aeon appeared to them. Strangely enough, he was completely healed of his injuries.

"Aeon, you're-"  
"I know Nathan, Kutone took me to the River of Time, which healed my body."  
"Oh, so is it time for me to return?"  
"Yes Soma." he said opening up a time portal.

Soma waved goodbye before leaving.

"What about Magnus?" Richter asked.

"He escaped shortly after I broke Hugh out of his control."  
"I shall have a word with him if it is ok Nathan. I think Richter should be returning home, I am sure that Adrian is worried sick. I will teleport you home." Aeon said as he forced Richter away.

The Belmont appeared in his and Alucard's bed, the Dhampir was asleep. He could hear his deep sleeping breaths, but didn't know where he was, until he fell from the ceiling.

"And where the hell have you been?"  
"Austria."  
"Austria? Richter, you shouldn't be doing things like that."  
"I'm not a dead weight Adrian. I can handle your father myself."  
"My father? He returned?"  
"He wasn't supposed to."  
"Ah, were the Time Travellers involved?"  
 _ **'The cat was.'**_

"I thought so."

Several months later Richter gave birth to a healthy baby boy, they named him Elijah. The boy was born with the same large bat wings as his father and Dracula. The two of them were happy with their new child and the ghosts welcomed him into the family.


End file.
